herofandomcom-20200223-history
Philoctetes
Philoctetes, better known as Phil, is the deuteragonist of Disney's 35th full-length animated feature film, Hercules, and its television series. He is an old Satyr (half-man and half-goat) who was infamous for training heroes who more often than not end up as failures. He was voiced by Danny Devito, who would later voice The Lorax, and by Robert Costanzo in the television series and in later appearances. Personality Before settling into his old age and retirement, Phil was perhaps the greatest trainer in all of Greece, responsible for many legendary heroic figures in mythology, such as Odysseus, Perseus and Achilles and their beginnings. Initially, Phil's greatest dream was to be remembered as the trainer who was responsible for the greatest hero there ever was but the repeated dejection, humiliation, disappointment and wasted energy over multiple flawed prodigies caused Phil to abandon his dream and force himself to retire, which would cause him to grow pessimistic and grouchy in favour. Him giving a chance to train the young Hercules into a hero, however, may suggest some level of hopefulness on Phil's part and a desire to see his dream succeed before his death (although he was somewhat forced into the situation due to Zeus threatening him otherwise). Although he possesses a good heart and is a genuinely loyal friend, Phil's temper and lack of patience can cause him to act harsh with others. This is shown when, while trying to inform Hercules of Megara's treachery, becomes more aggressive and loud over Hercules' inability to listen and enthusiasm over his new-founded love. He has a very flirtatious side as well, repeatedly making suggestions to attractive women such as the Nymphs, Megara and Jasmin. But so far, the only woman who has returned his remarks is Aphrodite . Phil has several unusual traits. For example he has a habit of announcing certain statements by saying their word count, then following with a sentence that fails to match the aforementioned count i.e. "two words; I am retired" and "two words; am-scray" (am-scray being hyphenated would class as one word). Being half-goat, he also has a condition called Pica by eating things that is not food. For example Phil eats a wooden bowl and ignores the fresh fruit within. Role At the command of his father, Hercules travels to Phil's island with Pegasus to begin his training. He stumbles upon Phil watching Nymphs bathing, angering the Satyr when they flee at his arrival. Hercules introduces himself and his purpose, though Phil refuses to hear his plea, insisting he had retired with the many failures he had trained in the past. Even with a tremendous display of strength and the claim that he is the son of Zeus, Phil refuses to believe him or train him. It isn't until a lightning bolt comically strikes Phil that he settles on taking the young teenager into his hands. Years of training pass under Phil's counsel before he declares Hercules ready to begin his work. They begin flying to Thebes, a rough city in Greece, before being sidetracked by the cry of a damsel in distress. After Megara is rescued, Phil flirts with her but is rejected, distrusting her immediately. The trio of Pegasus, Hercules, and Phil then continue their flight to the misfortunate city, where Phil loses his patience with the disrespect shown by the citizens there. It isn't until Hercules defeats Hades' Hydra that Phil receives recognition for his efforts. From there on, Phil keeps Hercules on a strict schedule while enjoying the benefits of wealth and glory. When Hercules goes off to train and accidentally leaves his mentor behind in a garden, Phil witnesses Meg speaking with Hades, who had Meg seduce Hercules in order to learn of a possible weakness. Phil hurries to the stadium in which Hercules is training and insists that Meg is tricking him. Hercules ignores him the first few times before becoming so overcome with anger that, to his own horror, he slaps Phil. At this, Phil gives up on Hercules and attempts to return home to his island during Hercules' most vulnerable hour. It takes Meg to convince Phil to forgive his student and help as the Titans attacked. Hercules prevails in the end, and instead of becoming a god as he had often dreamed, he stays on Earth with Phil, Pegasus, and Meg. He is overcome by a sense of unrivaled pride when the stars form a constellation in the shape of Hercules and a man shouts, "That's Phil's boy!", giving him a true sense of fulfillment as a trainer. Similar Heroes *Mickey Goldmill (Rocky series) *Alakazam the Great *Keisuke Miyagi (The Karate Kid series) *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Genie (Aladdin) *Lester the Lab Rat Gallery FB IMG 1447009992002.jpg|Phil's funny yell Phil's dream.jpg|"I had a dream once. I dreamt that I'd train the greatest hero there ever was. So great in fact, that the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars. And then people would say "That's Phil's boy!"...Ah but dreams are for rookies." Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3310-1.jpg|"Hold it! Zeus is your father?! Mr. Lightning Bolts! (Laughs) IMG 20150712 111615.jpg|Phil's endearing grin Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3609.jpg|Phil training Hercules hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg|"Next time, don't let your guard down just 'cause of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!" Earth to Herc!.jpg|"Earth to Herc! Hello? Come in, Herc!" Hercules-hercules-1854458-720-536.jpg|"Watch it, Pal!" Phil being insulted by the Tall Theban Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|"WAIT TILL I WIPE THAT STUPID FREAKIN' GRIN OFF YOUR FACE I'LL--!" hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5590.jpg|''"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD-SLICING THING?!"'' Won by a landslide!.png|"Ya did it, kid! Ya did it! Ya won by a landslide!" hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg|"You're already on my list, sister! SO DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7990.jpg|Phil leaves in Herc's darkest hour after Herc hits him in a blind rage Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg|Phil convinced by Meg to return and help the weak Hercules Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|"Givin' up is for rookies! I came back 'cause i'm not quittin' on ya! I'm willin' to go the distance. How bout you?" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Herc & Phil sobbing over Meg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9935.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10273.jpg|Aphrodite kisses Phil Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10332.jpg|Phil's dream finally fulfilled hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10337.jpg|Happy ending! Category:Male Category:Old Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Retired Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:Partners in Training Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals